


then you're the proof of my existence

by lovelit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing Monsters, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Overdue Offspring, Tentacles, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/pseuds/lovelit
Summary: It probably shouldn’t be so hot to him. On the other hand, teen runaways probably weren’t supposed to spend five years in an apocalypse cult and volunteer to be impregnated by its god, so Reid’s compass for these things was presumably pretty fucked.
Relationships: Eldritch Abomination/Male High Priest Willingly Bearing Their World-Destroying Spawn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	then you're the proof of my existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



**_This is your last chance to back out, you know._ **

Reid squirmed in the grip of the tendrils surrounding him, trying to work out where best to direct a glare. The tendrils were more-or-less everywhere, and the voice had been speaking from inside his own head, so in the end he settled for just glaring at the tendrils closest above his head.

“I’m not going to back out. Anyway, it’s not like any of the others would be any good for this.” And anyway, he wanted to do it. He left out that part, though he wasn’t sure not saying it actually mattered.

A laugh rumbled through Reid’s awareness, the sound scattering off and echoing like he was chewing glass shards, and he tasted blood on his teeth. Again.

 ** _My apologies,_** the voice told him. It didn’t actually sound particularly repentant. In all fairness, Reid wasn’t sure what level of repentance you could actually expect from an eldritch hell-god, so he figured he could ignore that it mostly just sounded amused.

He squirmed in the grip of the tendrils again, trying to indicate something in the region of impatience and willingness at the same time. He wasn’t sure it really worked, not when he was trussed up securely enough that he barely _could_ squirm, but the tentacles started to edge further up his thighs, so he figured he’d gotten the point across one way or another.

Leaning his head back against the tendrils behind him, Reid let his eyes slide shut, letting out a shuddering breath as the closest tentacle finally moved far enough to slide, dripping what felt like oil, over his cunt. It teased at his clit, squirming and rubbing at it, until he was shuddering in the grip of the tendrils that prevented him from arching and writhing like he wanted to. And then it abruptly pulled away, leaving him gasping and whining.

Before he could really react beyond that, though, another tendril was pushing at his cunt. It felt like it shouldn’t fit, like it was much too big for his body to accommodate it. The will of Yl’eth’ras wasn’t to be underestimated though - or perhaps just whatever substance the tentacles were dripping - because he opened up easily for it, the thing pressing into him inch by inch until it finally stopped with Reid stuffed so full that it should definitely be uncomfortable. It wasn’t actually _comfortable_ , but it didn’t exactly hurt, even though he was pretty sure there was far more of it inside him than a human body was exactly supposed to take.

 ** _Almost certainly,_** the voice in his head agreed, making Reid jerk in surprise and forcing him to bite back a moan when that motion made him feel the tentacle more strongly. **_But I never have subscribed to humanity’s rules._**

That probably shouldn’t be so hot to him. On the other hand, teen runaways probably weren’t supposed to spend five years in an apocalypse cult and volunteer to be impregnated by its god, so Reid’s compass for these things was presumably pretty fucked.

Speaking of things being fucked: the thing inside him started to move, then, not so much in the typical in-and-out as in an odd pulsing motion that had him shuddering with the newness of the sensation as much as with the pleasure. It started to drip more, too, in little pulses of fluid until Reid felt wrung-out and over-stuffed with that alone, and was starting to wonder just how overwhelming it was going to be to actually carry Yl’eth’ras’ offspring.

It felt like eternity and also no time at all before he felt something more firm pressing against him from inside the tentacle. He arched as much as the tendrils holding him would allow, a long and ragged groan dragging itself from his throat as the thing pushed inside of him. It seemed much too big to fit, but his deity seemed entirely unconcerned with that and only kept on going until, with a final shuddering motion, the thing landed fully inside of him. 

He had hardly any time to recover before the tentacle was pulled out of him entirely, leaving him with only the thing squirming inside the small swell of his belly. The dark tendrils surrounding him still held onto him, though, keeping him cradled in their weight as one slid up to squirm over the stretched, aching skin of his stomach.

When he felt like he could catch his breath again, Reid lifted his gaze up to the mass of tendrils above him. “How long will it be?”

A hum sounded in his mind, rumbling through his awareness like the pressure of a thunderstorm and making his eardrums itch furiously.

 ** _It will come when it decides the time is right,_** the voice of Yl’eth’ras told him. **_Until then, rest for now._**

It didn’t give him any choice in the matter. Before he even had a chance to protest, he could feel the shackles of sleep starting to pull him under, and the last thing he was aware of was a tendril sliding up to cover his eyes.

* * *

Eight weeks in, Reid wasn’t particularly convinced by the spawn’s judgment. It had grown rapidly, quicker than he was pretty sure a human body was supposed to accommodate, and by the time a month had passed he’d been certain the thing was going to be born any day. He’d certainly looked - and felt, for that matter - huge enough for it.

And yet here he was, nearly another month later, and it still hadn’t shown any sign of wanting to face the world.

It wasn’t even showing much sign of growing any more at this point, although Reid wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t just because he couldn’t physically take much more of that. Or maybe because if it took up much more room, it wouldn’t be able to keep squirming and writhing its tendrils inside of him whenever he least expected it.

Either way, he really wanted Yl’eth’ras’ offspring out. It didn’t help that the other priests seemed to be dividing into those who still fawned over him as a vessel and practically fell over themselves to attend to his every need, and those who were starting to mutter about the lack of changes in the last few weeks and insinuate that perhaps he was doing something wrong, or that his devotion might not be complete enough.

If he had to pick one or the other, the muttering was still preferable to having a bunch of stuffy old guys falling over themselves to try to rub his feet or cut up his food for him. But he didn’t see any of the mutterers ever having offered themselves up like this, even if Yl’eth’ras could almost certainly have worked around any physical limitations. Hell, he didn’t even see any of them having made any particular effort to recruit anyone fit to carry the god’s spawn without its interference. He’d stumbled across the order practically by accident, and until the god itself had spoken inside of his mind and secured his true belief, he’d mostly stuck around for a roof over his head.

All of this, he took with him to the room where Yl’eth’ras manifested, where the edge of it seeped through into the world in the mass of dark tentacles. He let it all pour out of him as the tendrils twined about his ankles and curled around the jutting weight of his stomach.

The god didn’t speak as Reid vented his frustrations, but the tentacles kept twining around him and lifted him until he was cradled in the mass of them. When he finally fell silent, the tip of one tentacle stretched up to rub over his cheek and he leaned into it, blowing his hair out of his eyes in a huffing breath. And then the god’s voice hummed, somewhere between comforting and a hive of bees behind his eyeballs, and the tendril on his cheek curled under his chin to tilt his head up so he was looking at the mass of tentacles above him.

 ** _Well,_** it said inside his head. **_I have never doubted your devotion, first of all. And as to the rest of it… it seems giving that one a little encouragement would rather fix your other problems, no?_**

Reid stared up at the tentacles, and then snorted. “If you mean encouraging it to get _out_ , then oh, Great Lord Yl’eth’ras, I would be _eternally_ grateful to your fabulous wisdom and kindness.”

The other order members would have been scandalized by the tone, but the god only laughed, a sharp and ringing sound that made blood drip from Reid’s nose. **_Well, that can certainly be arranged._**

It crooned, then, a noise that set Reid’s nose bleeding in earnest, and the tendril near his face moved to wipe at it even as a shuddering, cramping sensation ran through his midsection. He groaned with it, the suddenness and the pain both, and gripped at the tentacles nearest to his hands.

He felt like he lost track of himself almost immediately, his awareness narrowing with pinpoint focus to the sensations of his body trying to push out the writhing thing inside of him. When it felt like it was absolutely too much, like he couldn’t bear the agony of it even a moment longer, Yl’eth’ras started making odd crooning noises inside of his skull again. The sound didn’t make his nose bleed this time, thankfully, but it did make him feel quite apart from his own body, humming in his bones and vibrating in his muscles until he could only lean his head bonelessly against the tentacles holding him and whine, quite beside himself with it all. 

He could feel some sort of fluid dripping down his thighs, and he could feel the creature inside of him squirming and writhing in protest, and he whined again, clutching at the tentacles around him.

“Please,” he begged, “Please. It’s too _much_.”

A tendril lifted to push the sweat-soaked blond hair back from his forehead, and Reid whimpered. Another one slid up between his legs, and for half a moment he thought it was going to press inside of him and pull the thing out by force. Instead, it shifted to squirm against his clit, drawing a ragged gasp out of him.

He wasn’t entirely sure it actually helped to make things less overwhelming, but it did make him feel more present in his own body without returning him entirely to the pain. The tendril pressed at his clit in time with the movement inside of him and, finally, the god’s spawn seemed to give in and start to actually move downward. 

He could still feel its tendrils squirming inside of him as though it wanted to hold on, but it was actually moving now, and soon enough the beginnings of it started to hit the open air. Its tendrils kept on squirming even outside of him, curling against the insides of his thighs and against the larger tentacles of its creator, and the sensation was such an odd mix of pleasure and confusing tickling that he let out another desperate whine, burying his face in the tentacles nearest to him as an orgasm shook through him. The thing on its way out of him didn’t seem to appreciate that, at least if the speed with which it seemed to pull the rest of itself out of him was any indication, and Reid was left gasping and clinging to the tentacles at the sudden emptiness inside of him, much quicker than he’d expected and much quicker than his body particularly liked.

When he managed to lift his head a little, Yl’eth’ras’ spawn had apparently managed to secrete itself into the mass of its progenitor’s tentacles. Reid could still see a little of it, though, little glimpses of thin, almost golden-looking tendrils amongst the thicker, reddish-purple tendrils of this piece of Yl’eth’ras.

It didn’t _look_ like something that was going to single handedly bring about the end of the world, even when you accounted for the fact that it didn’t actually have any hands in the first place. Reid let that thought linger, and the tentacles that had been squirming about him fell entirely still for a moment. In a human, he’d have compared it to someone stopping breathing for a second, for all that a fraction of an eldritch deity presumably didn’t need to breathe at all. Unless it was somehow breathing through the tentacles, which felt like it raised more questions than— 

**_Oh dear,_** the voice of the god interrupted his thoughts. It sounded altogether too pleased for the words, and Reid squinted at the tentacles around him.

 ** _It seems there must have been an… error in translation,_** Yl’eth’ras went on. **_I suppose ‘offspring’ can be a singular word in your language, yes._**

It took a moment. And then Reid inhaled slowly through his nose and, very carefully, did not sigh. “Go on, then. Say it.”

 ** _It is rather more than_** ** _one_** ** _child of mine that is to usher me through fully into your world, my priest._** It really did sound too amused for this. If Reid were in the business of being incredibly suspicious of his deity of choice, he might think it had planned things this way.

Of course, he’d _never_ doubt the Great Lord Yl’eth’ras, no matter how much enjoyment it seemed to be taking from this. Not at all.

Its laugh rumbled through him, warm comfort and night terrors in one. Reid only leaned back into the embracing tentacles around him, distantly aware of the salt sting of blood dripping from his eyes as they slid closed.

“Oh, go on, then,” he murmured. “You _did_ tell me that my last chance to back out was long before this, and it’s not like I have anything better to do with myself.” And he still wanted to do it, for all that he still had no intention of saying that out loud. His devotion was true, even if nobody would ever fully know that but himself and the god.

And the experience hadn’t been _entirely_ bad, even if the thing had definitely overstayed its welcome inside of him.

 ** _Rest now before the next, my most loyal priest._** There was a moment of silence before the voice spoke again, entirely amused again. **_I’m sure the rest could be urged to leave sooner than their sibling._**

“You’d better make sure they are,” Reid muttered back, before giving in to the order to rest again and once more feeling a tendril slide up to cover his eyes as sleep claimed him.


End file.
